So Much More
by VerdeScribe
Summary: Harry is moreorless willingly kidnapped by Voldemort's daughter and spends the time away from his friends to become his own person. Voldie's daughter, and of course Draco Malfoy, had a large influence on this. My first fic! R&R please!
1. So Much More

A/N: Hello People! This is my first fanfic. No warnings at the moment. Oh, it's slash and maybe a threesome at points. Does promiscuity deserve a warning? There's an OC warning...I think thats all. Enjoy! R&R, please.

"You could be so much more than this…if you knew the truth…"

Harry sighed and opened his eyes. It was always the same dream. Darkness, the voice and then he'd awaken, overwhelmed with an emotion he couldn't name. Something like love and hate. Somewhere between there.

Sighing again he sat up. "Off to work then." He muttered grabbing a pair of jeans from the chair beside his bed.

He watched traffic go by, bored. Glitz and glamour America want. Of course being in a foreign county for the summer didn't mean that he could "slack" along with his usual chores he now had a job at a local café. At least he used to. The café job was filled with students, as patrons and workers, including a fascinating girl that had spoken about two words to Harry in the week that he had worked there. She had a thick Southern accent that made her near impossible for him to understand, a big conversation limiter.

Other than that she was mostly normal, except for her makeup. Every day she came to work with art, from eyeliner he'd discerned from a conversation with one of her customers, that could span to the corner of her eyebrow or to her collarbone. As much as she smiled at the tables she waited on and kept their drinks full they always stared. Some even asked about it and she always answered them whether they were sincere or mocking.

It was fine until two girls even Harry recognized as bitches, one bore a resemblance to Pansy Parkinson that was hard to ignore, reported her to the manager, something about scaring them and being unclean. The girl, by then Harry had learned that her name was Kai of all things, had argued back and it all lead to her being publicly ripped apart by the manager. After the even she'd gone to wash her face clean and finished her shift quietly. 10 minutes later, when his own shift ended Harry sat beside her on the bench at the is stop and tried, and failed horribly, to apologize for what had happened. She'd shrugged and smiled. "Never let 'em see you sweat" She drawled out sweetly before leaving.

The next day she'd come beautifully and colorfully decorated. When she was promptly fired Harry had followed. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. She'd simply shook her head and invited him to come to her home and look for jobs. Which was where he was going now.

Hopping off the bus he looked at the relatively nice apartments before knocking on one of the ground level doors.

A heavily tattooed man answered the door and Harry felt his mouth dry up.

"I'm looking for Kai…"

The man nodded. "She's in here somewhere." He walled away from the door.

Hey! You made it!" She waved from the kitchen then took a long pull from something that had to be alcoholic, judging from the way she was gulping at it.

When she came up for air she beckoned him closer.

"Want some?"

"What's in it?" He looked at her cautiously.

She shrugged. "Water. Chemicals. Some orange somewhere… Its orange juice, dork."

"Oh. No thanks."

She shrugged again and walked away. When she reappeared Harry realized what was different. Her face, devoid of its usual art had gained jewelry. Her lip and eyebrow were adorned with three rings each of green, black and silver. He thought briefly of Slytherin.

"You like?" She asked. "My tongue's done too." She stuck it out and Harry understood why she was sometimes impossible to understand. Her tongue had been split cleanly down the middle. He wondered why he hadn't noticed before as she wiggled each half separately.

"That" he said slowly "is incredibly hot."

She only grinned in response. "Makes Parseltongue a hell of a lot easier."

"Parseltongue?" He asked shocked out of his hormone induced daydream.

Her eyes widened almost comically.

"Um…" She paused searching for a lie.

Harry hissed. "You speak?" Her eyes widened then narrowed.

"I don't believe this. You're him. Of all the stupid stupid luck." She stormed off muttering to herself.

"You suck Potter."

He blinked. That was _not _the reaction he'd been expecting.

"You suck really badly." She reappeared throwing on an oversized hoodie. "The entire freaking Wizarding World is looking for you because of your idiotic relatives. And where do you go? To Kai P. S. Riddle's house, that's where!" At some point she'd started yelling. "Voldemort's effing granddaughter of the other 6.5 Billion people in the world! Come on, we have about 2 minutes before they recognize your magical signature. What are you waiting for?" Her voice had gotten shrill.

"How do I know you aren't taking me to him?"

She sneered.

"Because I want to go to Hogwarts and you're my ticket there. Also, I cant stand him. To slimy. We, my friend , are going to England. Where we shall stay for the rest of the month. You are now protected by me." She pressed her lips to his temple gently, though without affection and he felt the after sensation of it for a few seconds. She waved a hand at him and muttered a few words of Latin.

"My name is Alkaline Riddle, if you were wondering. Which is why you've never heard of Kai Riddle, though I doubt you've ever heard of Alkaline considering the sucky pile of weaklings and fools they call the Order of the Chicken."

"Phoenix." He corrected though he didn't totally disagree with her description of them. Not after such a weak reaction to the events of Sixth year, even if Dumbledore's near death _had_ been an accident.

"Whatever. one day I'll kill whoever named me. But I'll be Kai Samuels at Hogwarts. Got it?" Harry nodded.

"Any questions?" A million or two popped into Harry's mind.

"Piercings?" Came out of his mouth.

She rolled her eyes. "And _this_ is what's their going to put up again the Dark Lord. What about them?"

He raised an eyebrow. "The Dark Lord?"

"Old, stupid habit. What about the piercings?"

"How many do you have?" Why were they continuing this conversation? "Which is your favorite?"

She began walking. "Um…12 or 13. 8 on the ears. Eyebrow twice…tongue before it was split if you want to count that. and three for the lips." She fiddled with her lip for a moment removing and changing the position of rings." After a moment she turned around.

"Snake Bites. Ironic yea? They're my favorites. Why? You want some? 'Cause you don't have the balls to get your tongue split.

He bristled slightly, even if it was true. "Yea…something less conspicuous…ear? Eyebrow, maybe. Wait. You said England. What about my aunt and uncle? My stuff?"

"Your stuff had been at my flat since I opened my big mouth about Parseltongue and your relatives got the shit Obliviated our of them. Harry Potter doesn't exist to them. Anything else?

"Someone slept with Voldemort? Willingly?" He shuddered dramatically. He wasn't sure why he was taking this whole thing so lightly…he was probably in shock.

"Experiment. Of an experiment really. Lucius Malfoy didn't get where he is on intelligence alone."

Harry stopped walking.

"Are you saying-"

"You need to learn to listen harder. All you heard was that I'm a child of a man's body. You didn't hear that Malfoy's a Death Eater, that he's rather high up. That Tom isnt as straight-laced as everyone believes, that Malfoy's a slut…that runs in the family of course."

"Wouldn't that make you his daughter.:

"Tom adopted Lucius for some nefarious plan years ago. Legally speaking I'm both. But granddaughter feels….less in his family. Less familiar. Trying to see where I am on the Ew scale Potter?"

"You're Malfoy's sister."

I share no DNA or familial ties with Draco Malfoy. Remember that when I shove my tongue down his throat won't you? Now let's see what we can do about getting you pierced. Yea?"

Pain, Harry decided, was not his friend. When he'd informed Kai of this her eyes had darkened for a split second the she'd laughed and murmured something about a safe word. But it was done and Harry was now pierced.

"You do realize everyone will notice right? These things aren't exactly…common at Hogwarts, even _I_ know that. And don't even think about healing those with magic. It fucks up the affect." She turned to exit the shop.

"You're with Malfoy then?" He followed behind proud that he'd managed a full, if slightly slurred, sentence.

"What would give you that idea?" She waved a hand and the pain lessened, though it didn't totally disappear. "I'm a slut. He's amusing and gorgeous. The end. He isnt the little priss Lucius makes him be. He's quite fun when-. Oh, we're here." She stopped in the middle of an alley. "Say goodbye to America dear."

She'd apparated before he could say anything else.


	2. Shameless

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait, my internet as been sketchy lately. As you can wsee we've gotten up to an R rating! hm...All other orders of buisness are for later. That's all! R&R!

"Aren't there…Apparation points around America?" Harry asked as he clutched his head.

"Yea, hi. I'm Alkaline Riddle…yes, that Riddle. Could I do a cross-continent Apparation to my father's known base country?" Kai snorted. "Sure Potter, that'll happen." She walked away, he followed, still mumbling.

"Not that many people know his real name." Harry grumbled.

"Enough people know mine to get me put in Azkaban, don't be so naïve."

"But-"

"I'm Voldemort's daughter. You know what that equals to here?" She turned.

"Guilty. No matter what I have or haven't done. I worked to damn long and hard to have a spoiled fucking "hero" to guck my shit up because he can't take a fucking rough Apparation!"

"Spoiled?!" Harry stood up straighter. "Spoiled. Do you know what I've been through? While you were being pampered and taught how to do an Unforgivable I was being forced to clean an entire house and then fed crumbs!"

Her lips curled into a cruel grin. "You could cast every curse you can muster on me Potter, and I wouldn't feel a thing. Albus fucking Dumbledore couldn't force me to make a sound. I've been tortured for months on end. My psyche is hanging by a bloody scrap of skin. My hands are _black _with the blood of others. I get off on pain, I've felt it so much. It's a fucking comfort. While you were cleaning I was being branded with his _name_. Then those were scraped off and replaced with Lord Voldemort. I'm being forced to live by a curse. I'd be dead by now if not for it, and don't think I've failed from lack of trying. I want out Potter, and the only way out is by living a real life. And you will get me my normal life Potter. Whether you want to or not.

Harry only nodded. The threat of vomiting too strong for him to speak. A moment later she sighed and sat on the couch. "You eat Chinese? Can you eat Chinese?" She frowned thoughtfully. "It's been so long since I got my lips pierced. Oh, do you need to…owl friends or something? 'Cause I'll have to get a few owls for that…" Harry shook his head.

She nodded "I'm going to go get food. I'll bring something…soft for you."

She left thoughtful expression in place.

Friends…Harry sighed. He had Hermione and the twins, and at the moment he wasn't in the mood for the barrage of questions he'd receive for them. Sighing again he touched the circle of glass that rest against his chest. Sirius' mirror had revealed more truth to him than the Order ever had. He'd given the companion pieces to Ron and Hermione, and heard most of the Weasley family questioning his sanity, or worrying over him, on several occasions there was question of his allegiances, even by Ron himself. His obsession with Malfoy had been dragged through the mud millions of times. Only Hermione and the twins had defended him.

Standing from the couch he stretched. Had she really just left him there? Like he wouldn't try to escape.

Truthfully he probably had more freedom in her captivity than he'd even had at Hogwarts, but it was captivity none the less.

Walking towards the door he placed a hand on the knob only to pull back as it seemed to catch on fire.

A ward. Avery violent ward at that. He sighed and sat back on the couch.

Harry had learned long ago to expect the unexpected. But his surprised squeak was no less surprised, or squeaky, when he awoke to Draco Malfoy's face hovering inches from his own.

"Alk! Sleeping Beauty has awoken!"

The blonde boy sat back leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Not bad Potter. Though you're the last person I'd expect to be pierced."

Harry blinked. Had Malfoy just…complimented him?

"Th….thanks Malfoy."

"Oh God. Call each other Harry and Draco. 'Cause if anyone calls me Riddle, both of you are dying."

Kai appeared from the kitchen, several boxes of take out floating behind her.

"Aw, Alk. You shouldn't be ashamed of your line. You're royalty, babe. Or at least you will be, when all of this is done. Princess of Wizards." Draco sighed and brushed his hair back. "Queen Alkaline of the Wizarding World. Empress Alkaline!" He made a noise and Harry looked up from eating carefully.

"Mal-Draco…did you just purr?"

Draco grinned. "Yea. Like Potter?"

Harry looked around the apartment attempting to hide his blush. It really was nice, the sitting room was spacious and there was a hallway off to the side that he figured led to a bathroom and bedroom, it looked lived in despite the fact that they'd only been there for a few hours.

"Down, Draco. No fraternizing."

"Says the girl what brought him to her house. Besides I'm the betrothed to the future queen of the fucking Wizarding World. At least you will be as soon as those bumbling idiots over at the Order figure out that we're basically on the same side."

Kai rolled her eyes but didn't respond. Sitting on the floor at Draco's feet she began to eat.

"What?" Harry looked between the two confusedly.

Kai nodded. "We are. There's a rebellion of sorts. Amongst the "Dark Army"" Draco snickered at her air quotes. "The highest have become too good to talk to their own followers, the highest being Tom of course, and Lucius if he's in a good mood. So our lovely next in command here." She stroked Draco's shin for a second. "tells them _everything_. You can hardly blame him for a few…slip ups. He's under a lot of pressure."

Draco took on a kicked-puppy look before bursting into laughter.

"But of course the Lords have no doubts of his greatness, so they don't say anything. So a few well placed rumors and idiotic plans and soon Draco has all their allegiance. No one knows that I'm alive, so after Draco is firmly in their hearts I reappear, have total loyalty 'cause, hi, Voldemort's daughter. Draco's future wife. And then there'll be no one to fight for his war and we have won. At least until the order realizes that yea, we're still the bad guys."

Harry was silent for a moment, absorbing this new information. "So you support his beliefs." His fingers itched for a wand he hadn't gotten back yet.

"God, no. Well…really." She suddenly looked conflicted.

"It's more than necessary." Draco didn't look up from his hands. "We don't think Muggles should be with Wizards…but they…the killing, the violence. It's too much." He looked up at Harry with half-crazed eyes. "We can't continue like that. None of us can."

"What does Hogwarts have to do with all of this?" Harry asked, figuring dwelling on eh other subject wouldn't benefit any of them.

"I want to die someday." Kai said simply. "I've seen too much to live forever, I've tried to off myself plenty of times and it never worked, because of that stupid curse. But now, I just want to live as long as I'm supposed to, no more than that. Under normal circumstances, I would have gone to school. So that's how Hogwarts plays into all of this."

"But, you know wandless."

Kai shrugged. "It was necessary that I learn. My wand is …violent. Dragon heartstring and basilk bone and venom. It's safer to use wandless unless it's a dark spell. God" She moaned quietly. "My wand when using Dark magic…it's an indescribable feeling." She sighed. "I know wandless because any spell cast with my wand immediately becomes violent. I'm teaching Draco, you're welcome to join the lessons."

Harry nodded, but couldn't help but wonder what any type of lesson with two Death Eaters, rebellious or not, would be like.

"Um, Kai…am I to sleep on the couch or…?" Harry trailed off

"No, of course not, there are only weak wards in here. Father would find you the second I went to sleep. I'll prepare your room." She hopped up the heaviness of their previous conversations evaporating with the movement.

And once again he was alone with Draco Malfoy. Great.

"So…King of the Wizarding World. Really laying it on thick for Daddy then?" Harry knew it was uncalled for, but animosity with himself and Malfoy was the only constant he had at the moment.

"And Head Bitch as your queen. Won't Pansy be disappointed? Or was it Blasé? I forget which one you were fucking before you left."

Draco smirked, obviously amused with his barbs. "Both. Tell me, who was it _you_ were fucking Potter? Was it Lefty, Righty or Weaselette?"

Harry found himself frozen mid-lunge.

"Sit and play nicely." Kai glared for a moment then grinned at him and turned ignoring the audible thump of him hitting the ground hard.

"Bitch" He hissed after her.

"Royally" Draco agreed happily. "One of the many reasons Lucius refused to betroth us."

Harry snorted sprawling across the floor. "Was the fact that she's your sister on that list?"

Draco shook his head. "She's not my sister. Her skin color was. She's too brown to have Malfoy heirs."

Harry barked out a laugh. "She's gorgeous actually."

Draco nodded. "She is. Pretty, powerful, smart, a regular princess. Too bad she a manipulative bitch."

"Actually, I though that was one of my redeeming qualities." Kai said as she walked down the hall. "Your bed is ready Harry."

He stood and grinned. "Thanks Kai. For everything." He kissed her cheek hesitantly.

"Of course, love." She returned the gesture happily.

Harry sighed. He should have been asleep 2 hours ago with all that had happened today. Yet he tossed and turned instead of sleeping. Sighing again he swung his legs out and stood.

He'd ignored the murmuring voices as he'd made his way down the hall but the scene that greeted him would be in his memory forever. Colored a warm red from the various candles that had bee lit around the room, Draco and Kai moved together, their bodies fitting together almost perfectly.

"I've missed you." Draco murmured against her neck, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise.

"Missed you too." She gasped out. "God, Potter. Either come closer or leave. "She looked over at him, her eyes darkened by lust. Her hips didn't stop moving.

Harry shook his head rushing back to bed. So much for sleep.


	3. Photobooth

Hey guys! Miss me? No? Not even a little? Aw. Well anyway, here's chapter 3. I know it's been a while but life is insane and so is my computer/internet access. So obviously this is a complete AU now (DH!! Wonderfulness! Everything but the epilouge ftw!) but I need to clear a few things up. The Horcruxes and Dumbly's death, planning of said death and circumstances of the need for said death didnt happen. Everything else (yes, even sectumsempra) is still firmly in place, but its a bit impossible to work with those things going on. HBP fans please dont kill me! Um, this is M now, did I mention that? Reviews are love guys. Concrit or just this was a good chapter are all appreciated...but you get a cookie for concrit (a bit of incentive never hurt right?) All orders of buisness are...oh! Guys. I really need a beta. One that can deal with my crazy scheduling, and the whole HUGE GAPS OF NONWRITING especially since the summer is ending. Anytakers? Please? Just say something in a review or e-mail me or something and we'll see what happens. Thanks, oh and R&R please?

That is All.

"Sleep well Potter?" Draco looked up from his breakfast smirking.

"Not at all, Draco." Harry mirrored his smirk. "I was too busy listening to you two."

He figured there was no reason to lie.

"Good." Draco's smirk softened to something akin to a smile. "You're welcome to join anytime. Kai's insatiable." He grinned. "But then again, so am I."

Standing he stretched, Harry was sure it was to display the stretch of pale skin. "I'm off." He announced, snapping Harry out of his distraction. "Tell Kai I'll see her later." He paused to peck Harry on the lips. "You, too Harry."

Five minutes later when Kai walked into the kitchen he was still touching his lips in disbelief.

Smirking at him, she nodded. "He has that affect on people."

The weeks flew by as Harry settled into life with Kai, and largely with Draco also. Soon he was as affectionate with them as they were with each other, though he still refused to go further than a few kisses.

"Potter." Draco said, though it was muffled by Kai's chest, where he'd laid his head an hour ago.

"What?" Kai's head lay on his own chest, still heavy from sleep.

"What are you going to do at Hogwarts?"

Harry yawned. "What're you talkin' about?" Gray skies and warm bodied sapped the energy it took to keep his words neatly separated.

"You've gone and gotten used to us. Attached even, how can you go back to the Gryfinndors after you've had Slytherins?"

"Who says I'll be a Slytherin?" Kai asked quietly, eyes still shut.

"The Fates. Now go back to sleep." Draco told her quietly. Kai seemed to accept this explanation and followed Draco's instructions.

"Well Harry?"

"Go to sleep Draco."

He made a small offended noise, but did it.

Harry however was wide awake and fighting with the knot that had settled in the pit of his stomach. What _was_ he going to do?

Sooner than he had wanted they were on the scarlet train again. Without a word Kai had gone to the Slytherin compartments and Harry went to his usual place. He ignored the ache. He ignored the way his shoulder itched where Kai usually laid her head. And how naked his waist felt without Draco's arm latched there firmly. Instead he gave Hermione a small smile and buried himself in a book that Draco had loaned him, ignoring the way Ron kept sneaking looks at the cover, which featured two men and a woman that were very obviously in a relationship.

When he wasn't reading he was deflecting questions about his summer.

He'd been on the verge of discovering the oldest male's secret when Kai had burst into the compartment, a bag of make up in one hand, Draco's arm in the other.

"Harry! We all know that I'm destined to be Slytherin but I'm not sure if I should acknowledge it or if I should do something more generalized. And of course he'd choose today to be an unhelpful bitch."

Harry noticed her nails digging into Draco's arm.

"Stop trying to bleed Draco and come here. Oh, Kai, Hermione. Hermione, Kai." He ignored the furious red that had been Ron's face a moment ago. "You know Draco. They're-"

"What you've been doing this summer." Ron interrupted angrily before storming out.

"Almost!" Draco called out after him gleefully. "Hello, Granger!" He greeted amiably.

She gave a small wave before shaking her head and returning to her book with a bemused smile.

Harry suddenly loved her a bit more, turning to Kai he shrugged. "I'd go with the Slytherin-centric look, but maybe a few starbursts, a nod to the other houses." He directed as Draco settled into his lap. "You can always change it if the world goes mad and you become a Hufflepuff."

"Potter, I thing we should keep the more amorous aspects of our lives between ourselves and Granger." Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her name but didn't look up.

Harry nodded. It wouldn't be beneficial to their plans to be seen with him. Ron would just have to be lied to.

"So," Draco grinned. "Meet us in the prefect baths a week from today." He stood pulling Kai with him. "Oh. Be a good boy won't you?" Kai leaned against the door. "It wouldn't do for you to die before we get a chance at you."

"So…" Hermione looked at him after they left. "You and Malfoy?"

Harry sighed. "Not quite. Him and Kai and occasionally me. So." He smirked. "You and the twins."

Hermione nodded, though her cheeks did become a bit rosier. "Yes. Oh, nice piercings Harry, but don't they make it difficult to kiss?"

Harry shrugged. "No one's complained." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's cheeky grin.

Both noticed the absence of Ron, though they refused to mention it.

Kai was sorted into Slytherin, as Alkaline. It was obvious none of them knew who she was, despite the name, because Draco calling her over spawned whispers and angry muttering. Pansy looked livid.

He and Hermione sat near the end of the Gryffindor table talking quietly and ignoring the glares from Ron. During dessert Luna and Neville joined them.

The newly sorted Kai sat at the Slytherin table as if she's always been there, suspiciously scale-like design glittering. It was the day was supposed to meet them in the Prefect bathroom. Every few minutes she'd send Harry a small smirk, one that made him nervous. But not as nervous at the package that arrived toward the end of breakfast, adorned with both Kai's rounded loop of penmanship and Draco's sharp angled script.

He'd opened it cautiously only to slam the wrapping back into place. He glanced up to see Kai grinning gat Draco who only gave a sort amused smirk.

He growled quietly to himself knowing that Kai had probably orchestrated this purely to torture him. He didn't have time to go to his room and examine the package in private and his schedule was full into that night. Growling again he put the parcel into his bad and ignored the curious looks he received as he banged his head against the table. Glancing up at them he did it one more for good measure.

"Why," He looked at Hermione sadly, hours later. "Is the day so long?"

She smiled, not looking up from her work. "Because you want it to end." She flipped a page. "Go ahead Harry, I can finish up here." Looking up she mused that if this were a cartoon Harry would've left behind an outline of himself.

The first picture, they were all Muggle, was of the familiar underside curve of Kai's breast, which, thanks to her immodesty, he'd seen plenty of times. In curly cursive was the word "yours", written to fit the curve. Breath hitching Harry went through shots of both warm brown and pale pink skin. All of the skin was decorated with brightly colored shapes or black scrawl. Some were angles and joints, some of soft whole curves.

After he'd gone through all of them several times, Harry shook his head. He was firmly in their grasps. His grin didn't fade as he walked to the Prefect Bathrooms.

While he received catcalls for his wide grin and a few noticeable bite marks he was thankful for the robes covering marks in more…intimate places.


	4. Slow Down

Hey guys. It's me again. Ya'll know the drill. AU, rated R, need a beta, reviews are love.

Sorry that it's so short this time. I know ya'll are used to they usual 4 pages, but this one got kinda chopped up for...artistic liscence y'know?

Guys. I need reviews. Really, I dont have a real way of knowing if I'm doing ok or not(this IS my first fic, and I'm kinda nervous about it. I don't wanna write badfic, y'know). I hate to beg, but i don't wanna go on and submit my fic somewhere else only to find out its crap. I hate to beg for reviews, hate that I have to beg but really guys I need them so I can improve my writing. Oh, and I still need a beta cause...well, see above reason.

They were in the Room of Requirement today and Hermione had joined them. She and Draco had been debating the rights of House Elves for the past hour. Kai was curled into the corner of a couch nose anchored firmly in a book. Harry sighed. This was nice, but he was bored.

"Kai."

She looked up. "Yea?"

"What're you going to do once the war's over?"

She shrugged frowning a bit.

"Live, I suppose. Live in the Manor perhaps, Riddle Manor, I mean. Travel with Draco and Narcissa, if she forgives us. I never really thought about it. What about you, Hermione?" She looked over to the other Gryffindor in the room.

The other girl seemed surprised to be addressed by Kai, though. They'd yet to become truly comfortable with each other's presence.

"I'm not sure, either. Maybe something involving S.P.E.W., I may even return to the Muggle world and go to college there. Draco?" She looked at the Malfoy, probably hoping to get the spotlight off of herself.

Draco sighed. "I never thought that there'd be a chance for me to actually have a future. At least not before Ms. Alkaline came along." He threw a smile her way. "So obviously I never thought about it. But don't try to change the subject Granger!"

Harry shook his head as the two immediately plunged back into their argument.

Kai looked at him a moment then returned to her book. "You have no idea what you want, do you Potter. You're still not even sure if you'll have one. You really need to work on that whole showing your emotions thing, its ridiculously easy to read you."

He stared at her a moment before sighing. "I really do hate it when you're so right all the damn time."

Kai simply smiled into her book.

Harry frowned, playing with one of his rings. Kai and Draco were huddled together whispering for the umpteenth time this week.

While he was more than used to their somewhat closer boned lately it'd began to disturb him. The looks they gave each other were no longer flirtatious and loving. Now they were worried and nervous.

"Alk." He'd murmured into her hair later as they lay together breathing. They'd used the Room of Requirement for a late evening tryst while Draco was off being a prefect.

"What's going on? With Voldemort?"

She flinched. "He's calling me. Says he wants me to come and be with him for a while. Lucius wants to talk to me too, probably about Draco's behavior. I don't know how they found out I was alive again but….they did."

"So…Hogwarts is a problem."

"…I'm leaving in two weeks. To return after Christmas hols."

Harry sat up. "Two weeks. Were you going to tell me at all? Or were you figuring that I'd notice when you didn't show up in the Prefect Bathrooms?" He stood pulling on clothing.

"Harry! Please…we didn't want you to worry."

"So instead you let me flail out here while you plan just how low to grovel at Mommy and Daddy's feet." His voice was calm, but his hands shook.

"Harry." She looked helpless wrapped in sheets, barely fighting tears.

"Fuck you, Riddle." He left before he could rush to her side spouting apologies.

The next day Draco ate breakfast alone and Harry received a note. It read: I'll always be yours.

Harry looked up at Draco pleadingly. Draco looked back at him for a second then stood. Walking slowly he frowned then turned toward the Gryfinndors table. Smiling sadly at Hermione he sat and took Harry's hand under the table. Together they ignored the outrage that spread across the Great Hall.

"She told me what happened." Draco said after a moment. "She's going to begin the revolution. She'll probably be the new Dark Lady when she comes back. Voldemort won't let go of you though. It will become his only goal."

Harry nodded. "But….I left her...won't she hate me?"

Draco snorted. "Alkaline Riddle is in love with you Potter, as am I."

"I knew it!" Ron's voice pierced through the low murmur that the outrage had become. "I knew she had to be You-Know-Who's bitch! Are you with the now too Potter?"

Harry looked at Ron's sneering face. "I am with no one but myself, Weasley. You can decide what that means on your own. Though I'm sure it won't take but a second. That's all the time it took for your loyalty to me to disappear."

Harry stood and walked out of the Great Hall. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione. She stood and the followed him.

Dumbledore watched the scene quietly, sighing.

Harry spent Christmas Holidays in the Slytherin dorms, having gone there after they'd seen Hermione off. The Slytherins had accepted him much better than he'd expected, Draco's only explanation was something muttered about loyalty and parents. Soon he was being greeted by them around the castle.

One night Harry had asked Draco why so many had stayed behind.

"Christmas is the traditional initiating time…they stay because they thing I can protect them."

Draco sighed and ghosted a thumb across Harry's jaw.

"They don't know that Kai is protecting us all."


End file.
